Team Jacob
by XoX Team Jacob XoX
Summary: My first fanfcition. It is about Bella and Jacob from the twilight movies. Let me know what you guys think , i have probably made a complete mess of it :P
1. Chapter 1

**Team Jacob **

Hi Everyone! This is my frist fanfiction! Its going to be about twight,except Bella and Jacob instead of Edward. I dont not own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer! Let me know what you guys think, thanks :)

Bella sat in her small bedroom gazing out of the window into the autumn trees, all the bright colours of the leaves falling from them. Bella was mainly staring into space, thinking of Edward of course! Since he left, she hasn't been herself at all , lost, not hanging out with her school friends or Jacob, just spending as much alone time she can, except when having dinner with Charlie. Charlie was getting fed up with seeing his precious daughter so unhappy and depressed, he wasnt going to let her stay this way any longer. It was a bright Saturday afternoon and Charlie had gone fishing like he did most weekends. Bella sat in her room when there was an unexpected knock at the front door which startled her a little. She guessed it was Charlie, that he had probably forgotten or lost his keys. She managed to drag herself from her bed and head down the squeaking stairs to the doorway, before opening the door shocked to see Jacob standing in front of her. A smile spread across his lips.

Bella slightly shook her head before managing to say " what are you doing here ?" she said low toned voice. Jacob let out a slight chuckle "its nice to see you too Bella " he paused for a second " Charlie thought you could use someone to cheer you up and get you out of the house for some fresh air" he added simply. Bella slightly rolled her eyes thinking to herself "of course it was Charlie " she let out a tiny smile " thanks for the concern , but no thank you " she replied before going to shut the door before a shoe blocked her path " come on Bells, don't be like that " Jacob said slowly pushing the door open hearing Bella's sigh. Jacob step through the door frame to Bella " give me a chance, if you're not happy I will take you back home " Jacob promised.

After persuading Bella to come out for a bit Jacob drove them to La Push beach , where they could hang out and spend some time together catching up. Bella walked on the moist sand beside Jacob. It was quiet no one around accept them. Jacob playfully poked her side "come on Bells , cheer up and you will have more fun!" he smiled. Bella moved slight the opposite way from his poke with a groan. Jacob sighed " Bella there is only so much I can do you know " he said now also looking unhappy, he hated seeing his best friend so upset. He slid his arm around her waist softly squeezing her in a friendly manner. Bella pulled away out of his friend her arms folded across her chest. Jacob let a frown fall across his face as he spot looking at her, Bella took two more steps before stopping also, " I will take you home " Jacob said, his tone of voice had drop, noticing she didn't want his company, it hurt him, but he would do what she wished. Jacob turned on his heels and began walking back to his car, she followed behind journey back was quiet, neither of them said a word. As they pulled outside Bella's, she hopped out as immediately as he stop and mumbled "bye " to him. Jacob took the hit that she wasn't going to invite him in so once she was inside and had shut the front door, he left for his home.

Bella went into the kitchen and began cooking dinner for herself and Charlie not even thinking about what happened , just thinking over memories with Edward. When Jacob reached home he sent Charlie a text message " Hi Charlie, Jacob here. I went and visited Bella managed to get her to the beach for about five minutes but she wasnt having any of it so thought it would be best to drop her home which is what she wanted. I tried but didn't succeed, was just like she was pushing me away. If there's anything i can do let me know. Jacob" he sent.

Charlie arrived home about six o clock and they sat down for dinner " I heard Jacob dropped around " Charlie said tying to start conversation,which Bella just nodded too"Bella he told me what happened, that you didn't want to spend time with him." he said before taking a fork full of food. Bella shook her " I never said I didn't want to spend time with him" she replied. " Well according to Jacob he felt like you were pushing him away, he sounded hurt Bella ,he is just trying to be there for you " Charlie said simply and to the point . With that Bella said nothing as they finished their dinner in silence before Charlie went to the sitting room as Bella began to clean up down feeling bad for what had happened at the beach, Charlie was right Jacob was only trying to be there for her and she throw it back in his face. Charlie turned on the tv " Billy is coming over to watch the match tomorrow I am guessing Jacob is dropping him over , and maybe staying too, you should apologies for what happened" Charlie said to Bella who just walked up the stairs to her room where she shut the door lay down on her bed as tears slid silently down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and let me know what you think:) thank you!

Bella woke up staying curled under the covers the following morning, yet again her night had been full of horrible nightmares that she had woke up screaming from. She lay in bed staring at a picture of her and Edward that was on her bedside locker, she shook her head and rolled over to face the other reason. He was the reason she was in constant pain!

Eventually she managed to drag herself out of bed to do some house work before Charlie got home from work, managing to clean her mind from Edward , but now her thoughts turned to Jacob and how she treated him. As she hovered downstairs she thought that she probably should text him and say sorry. She got out her phone and type a text for Jacob. " Hi Jake, I emm.. just wanted to apologies for how I acted yesterday. Sorry if I hurt you, that wasn't my intention. Just wanted to be alone... Charlie says Billy is coming over for dinner and watch the match , are you going to come? Bella " she sent before placing her phone down on the kitchen table and tidying up.

Meanwhile Jacob was out in his garage working on his cars with Embry and Quil when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out as a smile slowly appeared on his lips when he saw the message was from Bella. He clicked into the message and read it before replying " Hey Bells, it is okay. I knew you weren't in the mood to hang out just thought you may have felt alone so wanted you to know that you aren't , I am here for you :) If you want me too i will ? Jacob x" he sent before slipping his phone back away and carried on fixing the car.

Jacob and Bella began texting for a bit and Jacob decided to go over to see Bella and Charlie with Billy but he wouldn't watch the match, Bella and him were either gonna just chill out in Bella's room or go for a stroll through the woods. They both agreed on the plan. Bella knew Charlie would be happy with her decision to spend some time with Jacob. Before Charlie got home, she tidied her room, had a shower and put dinner on for all four of them. When Charlie came home he had gotten a quick shower and changed before they both sat in the sitting room watching some tv before the Blacks arrived.

Charlie saw Jacob's car pulling up outside and went out to help Jacob get Billy up the steps into the house in his wheelchair, while Bella went into the kitchen to check on the dinner. When Jacob and Charlie got Billy inside, Charlie told Jacob where Bella was as him and Billy went into the sitting room shutting the door behind them. Jacob nodded at Charlie before walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Bella heard his footsteps coming, she had a feeling that it was going to be awkward after yesterday but thankfully Jacob didn't allow it to be. Jacob came in his normally cheerful self and smiled at Bella "Hello " he grinned going over to her " smells good " he added getting a good sniff of the air. Bella smiled softly still not er normal smile but better than yesterday " Hi " she paused hearing his comment " I would wait till you taste it before you comment " she smiled sweetly, meaning it probably wouldn't taste as good.

Bella served up Billy and Charlie dishes and Jacob brought them into them while Bella got there dinners , Jacob also brought them a bottle of bear each. Bella and Jacob sat at the kitchen table and ate their dinners in silence, not an awkward silence. Jacob cleared his plate before looking up at Bella " tasted better than it smelled " He said with cheeky grin. Bella nodded " I am glad you enjoyed there is more for you too take home with you for tomorrow " she said standing up and began to clean up washing the plates and glasses while Jacob dried, after getting Billy and Charlie's plates too. Before they headed upstiars to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella led the way up to her bedroom with Jacob following behind her closing over the bedroom door behind them watching Bella go over to her window Jacob sat down on her bed "Charlie told me your still having nightmares every night " he said softly looking at the picture of Bella and Edward on her locker before turning her gaze to Bella, who just nodded slightly. Jacob stood up and went over to her " you must be exhausted then , if you are not getting proper nights sleep" he said softly standing behind her as she stood facing out the window and didn't reply to him. Jacob stood behind her gazing over her head out the window too ,the top of her head reached his chin. Jacob let out a soft sight " Bells you need to just forget about " him ", he is a jerk for what he has done to you " Jacob said softly not mentioning Edwards name incase it upset her more. Bella turned and pushed past him " don't talk about him like that!" she sai as Jacob called him a jerk before adding " it is easier said than done "she mumbled. Jacob turned to face her " Bella i know it is hard but that is why you start slowly, like removing some of his pictures" he said leaning his back to the wall. " No!" Bella snapped, Jacob lifted his hand running his fingers through his hair knowing what he was about to say was going upset her but she needed to be told " Bella listen , " he" is gone, he is never coming back , he has moved on with his life and you need to too" Jacob said slowly walk around to her as he noticed tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bella didn't look at him jut stared straight at the ground tears flowing from her eyes before just snapped at him " that is not true! You don't know his not coming back! He loves me.. he will come back!" Bella cried as she began hitting Jacobs chest, her hands in fists from him saying what he had. "Bella.. calm down" Jacob said softly wrapping his arms around her slim waist as she slowly stopped hitting him and leaned into him crying into his neck. Jacob jut held her.

Bella finally managed to calm herlef down and Jacob sat her down onthe bed next to him using him his thumb to wipe her tears away " sorry " she whispered, Jacob smiled at her " it is ok" he softly kissed her forehead. They sat in slience for a couple of minutes but Bella finally whispered " want to watch a movie ?" Jacob looked down at her and nodded. Bella put a dvd on and the both lay next to each other on Bella's small single bed. Jacob looked across at Bella a couple of time he could tell she wa exhausted he reached down where there was a spare blanket at the end of her bed and placed it over her. Bella looked relaxed for the first time in a long long time. Jacob hesitanlty wrapped his arms around her and Bella cuddled into his side wrapping her arm over his wait her head againt his chest. Jacob smiled to himself, he wished this moment could last Bella shutting her eye as they movie began Jacob whipered " go asleep,I will stay here " he said softly and kissed her forehead again as Bella nodded whispering " thank " and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

**Please Guys let me know what you think of this story so far, should i continue ? Thank you also for reading :)x**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about three hours now since Bella had fallen asleep in Jacobs arms, Jacob was just laying holding her as the movie had ended and he didn't want to disturb her as she looked so peaceful. Jacob come still hear Billy and Charlie downstairs watching the highlights of the game.

In the following half an hour Jacob heard footsteps coming up the stairs before there was a soft knock on the door " come in " Jacob said softly. As the door slowly opened Charlie stepped in, Jacob smiled at him " she was tired and fell asleep "he said quietly dropping his gaze from Charlie to look at Bella. Bella lay in Jacobs arms looking peacefully and relaxed which was also how she felt. Charlie looked at her with a smile on his lips " I havent seen her sleeping this peaceful, since Edward left " he said softly thinking as it was time for Billy and Charlie to leave " I don't know if we should wake her so she knows your going, or you go without her noticing, it may stopped her nightmares if she thinks ou are still with her." Jacob looked at Charlie " I don't mind, whatever you think " he said gazing down at Bella again , his one true love.

Eventually they decided Jacob was going to sneak away but unfortunately Bella woke up as Jacob softly la her down on the bed. Bella yawned rubbing her eyes not seeing Charlie behind Jacob " where are you going ?" she whispered as Jacob pulled the covers over her " I have to go take Billy home , if you need me you have my number " Jacob smiled softly at her and leaned down kissing her forehead "otherwise I will talk to you tomorrow " he smiled. Bella nodded whispering " thanks " before managing to fall back asleep. Jacob and Charlie went downstairs got Billy into the car before they left it was 11pm. Charlie cleaned up the house before also going to bed.

Bella slept in her warm cosy bed although missing the warmth of Jacob behind side her and it wasnt long before the nightmares kicked in about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's only this time Jacob was involved, they were threatening to hurt him. Bella woke up screaming at the top of her longs as Charlie ran into her sitting down on the edge and hugged her " shh Bella, it was only a night " he whispered rocking her. He soon got her to calm down and left her to go back asleep with her lamp on.

Bella was wide awake now even though it was three in the morning, she couldn't get back asleep, she lay staring at the ceiling, she felt so alone, even though she knew Jacob was there if she needed him. She could hardly ask him to come over now in the early hours of the morning, eventually she managed to get asleep at almost five o sleep till the morning began again along with her nightmares..

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please let me know what you guys think x**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella woke about 9 am she felt exhausted, she lay in bed for a couple of minutes before getting up opening her bedroom curtains to see that Charlies car was already gone , he was working again today. She got dressed into a hoodie over her white string top a black leggings before heading downstairs. Bella got a bowl of cereal and went into the sitting room and sat down watching some tv while eating her breakfast. When she was finished she brought the bowl back into the kitchen washed and cleaned it before putting away and going back to watch some more tv.

At about 11am she felt her phone vibrating, hoping it would be Edward but knowing it wasnt going to be. It Jacob so she was happy to see he was checking that she was ok. " Hi Bells.. Get sleep last night after I left? Would you like to do something together today? Jacob x." Jacob had got the impression form last night that she was more keen on his company than when they went to the beach. Bella quickly typed out the reply " Hi , no, I got barely any sleep. Emm.. yes ok" she before getting a rather cheeky reply from Jacob which bright a smiled to her face. " See the reason for that is cause you need to sleep with me more often ;) What would my Bells like to do today?"

" You wish , I don't mind, why don't you call around we can think of something" she sent him. On Jacob receiving the text he got a shower and dressed and was over to Bella in the space of 45 minutes. Bella was ready to go when Jacob knock on the door,she didn't want to spend another day in the house. As Bella opened the door she felt herself being gulped into Jacobs hug " Good morning " he smiled cheerful. Bella hugged him " morning , want to go the beach ?" she asked as she let her arms fall from around him as he released her also. Jacob went down to the car opening her door for her while she locked the house, Bella smiled at Jacob as she sat into the car and he closed her door. Bella placed on her seat belt as Jacob got in putting his on and starting the engine before driving to La Push beach.

The beach was nice and calm there was a couple of people out walking. Jacob followed Bella down onto the sand. It was dull as La Push always was, and there was a slight breeze, but thankfully it wasnt cold. Jacob looked at Bella with a smile " want to go swimming ?" he said with a small chuckle. Bella smiled shaking her head " if our crazy enough too, go ahead I will wait here" she smiled knowing the water would be freezing. Jacob chuckle " come on bells don't be dull " he chuckled and scooped her up into his arms " just a small dip he chuckled and began walking towards the sea as Bella began screaming and wriggling in his arms" don't you dare" she said giggling "you will be so dead!" Bella squealed as Jacob laughed reached the edge of the water threatening her only messing with her. He finally placed her down and she punched him in the arm smiling before walking back to dry sand calling out " your so mean" she smiled turning to look back at him seeing him jogging after her she began to ran laughing " leave me alone!". Jacob chuckled catching up with her easily wrapping his arms around her slim waist and spinning her around till the both fell onto the sand laughing " you didn't I would do that to you , did you ?" he chuckled laying on the and next to Bella who nodded giggling " yes, because I know you would" she laughed. Jacob look up before back at her grinning " yes, you are right, I probably would " Jacob chuckled.

After a few minutes Jacob stood up holding out his hand to her to give her a hand up. Jacob helped Bella brush the sand off her back while he brushed it off himself also, before the headed up the beach for a walk. Jacob was so happy to finally see his best friend/the girl he loved enjoying herself again and having fun. They had a nice peaceful walk along the managing to catch a hold of her hand, and instead of Bella pulling her hand away she allowed him to hold her hand. Jacob smiled walking close to her side as they continued their walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake squeezed Bella's hand lightly as the walked across the soft sand. Bella's phone began ringing she softly released Jacobs hand so she could answer it " Hi Bella , it is Charlie , there has been another murder" as he said this Bella face completelydropped and went paler than it already was " I wont be home for dinner, i will get something here and I also probably won't be home till late so don't wait up for me" Bella nodded " ok". Jacob noticed something was wrong and noticing Bella had gone paler , Jacob slipped his arm around her waist loosely for support. " If you want to ask Jacob to stay over you can " Charlie said , remembering he had stopped her having nightmares last night when he was with her " ok thanks Charlie see you tomorrow" when Bella slipped her phone awa she leaned into Jacob for supportive " Bells what is wrong?" he asked with a slight frown. Bella didn't answer him she had zoned out. Another murder meant Laurent and Victoria were back,after her, she had no protection of Edward or the Cullen's and no way could she possibly tell Jacob.

Bella soon shock her head snapping out of her train of thoughts as she nodded, it was getting dark and cold. Bella shivered " just getting cold, can we go back to mine " Jacob nodded " of course." Jacob let Bella go for a second and slipped of his jacket slipping it over her shoulders before slipping his arm back around her waist.

Bella had told Jacob about the murder and asked him to stay the night and of course he agreed too, without hesitation. They went into the house and got some dinner. Jake got of glass of water when she began cooking some food " its roasting in here " he said gulping down the water. Bella shook her head " nope it's not " she said with a slight smile. After having dinner it was late then went to Bella's room , he had gotten hotter, they lay down on the bed. Bella was exhausted from the night before and cuddled into him " wow Jacob you are really hot " she pushed the covers back off him. Jacob tried to act fine " well I know that Bella " he said with a wink causing Bella to roll her eyes. Very soon Bella was asleep feeling safe in Jacob's arms. Jacob was boiling and couldn't get asleep he kept fidgeting with his feet. He felt sick but didn't want to leave Bella alone.

Around 2 when he heard Charlie coming in he slipped from under Bella and tuck her in before kissing her forehead. He went to Charlie telling him he hasn't feeling well and was going to go home.

That was the last time Bella had seen Jacob for a while..

**Hey guys! thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think and should I continue?:) Would appreciate it, thank you x**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella hadn't seen Jacob for at least 3 weeks. She thought he was unwell and that she wasn't able to see him because she may catch whatever ever he had. But 4 days ago she went out for a drive to La Push to see Jacob hanging out with Sam, who he claimed to hate, as wells as Sams crew. She had texted him last night to say she hoped he was getting better but he replied that he was still sick. This made Bella extremely annoyed, angry and upset as she knew she had seen him out a couple of days ago. She woke up got dressed and headed in her red truck to visit Jacob.

As usual Billy answered not Jacob " Hi Bella , Jacob is asleep in bed and still unwell, maybe call back in a couple of day. Hearing this Bella let out a sarcastic laugh before walking past Billy " Bella you can't go into him " he called after her but it was too late Bella was opening the door into Jacobs room to find it empty she turned and walked out of the house upset that the too of the lied to her. As she walked out to her truck Billy was trying to call her back to explain but by this time she spotted Jacob jogging from the woods across the field surrounding the house towards them. Seeing him she shook her head unlocking the car opening the door about to hop in " Bella wait! "Jacob called reaching them. "Why? You have made it extremely clear you don't want me around..." Bella said staring at him " Bells what are you on about" Jacob frowned. Bella shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek " Jacob I saw you at La Push cliffs the another day... with Sam , who i thought you couldn't stand!" Jacob immediately went standing up for Sam, " Sam is helping me!Bella you don't understand.." Bella shook her head " helping you avoid me.. If I don't understand go on explain". Jacob sighed stepping towards her " Bella... I can't. I would if I could." he said. Bella hopped into her truck turning on the engine shutting the door tears fell down her cheeks he didn't even try say he wasn't avoiding her which made it hurt even more. She put the truck into reverse rolling down the window " don't worry Jacob.. You won't have to try avoid me anymore... I'm leaving Forks going back to live with my Mam" after she finished she drove off straight away before he could stop her. " Bella wait!" he shouted after the truck.

Jacob look lost, he didn't know what just happened. All he knew was he had upset his best friend and now she was leaving Forks. He turned to see Sam coming from the woods . "I have to tell her! I can't let her go, because she thought i was avoiding here, she needs to know the truth " Jacob said begging to pace. Sam shook his head " you can not tell her" he said sternly before hitting at Jacob " unless she finds out herself, because of the Cullen family not being allowed on our land" Sam warned before leaving. Jacob instantly remembered the myths he told Bella that first time on the beach. Jacob needed to find her and get her to remember about the wolf's not just the vampire parts, although it was going to be hard with her angry and upset at him.

**Hey! Thanks for reading, sorry things are going slowly in school and have a lot of homework/study will try speed things up and add in more drama soon as have Midterm break next week!x**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella was in her room packing her bags to live forks, Charlie agreed with her leaving as she wasn't happy here and he didn't like seeing her like this. She was leaving for the airport at seven in the morning for her long flight home. Her phone on her bedside locker vibrating with text message from Jacob and missed calls every two minutes, which she ignored. She placed her stuff into her suit case a hundred thoughts running through her mind. What if Edward came back for her ? What if comes back and she is gone and he thinks something has happened to her? She shook her head clearing her thoughts.

Jacob was talking to Billy getting his car keys he had to go talk to Bella, he couldn't let her leave thinking he hated her. Bella was the girl he loved and because of what happened the past couple of weeks with the vampire's back and he changing , they friendship had suddenly been ruined. He drove to Bella and Charlies knocking on the door. Charlie answered " oh hi Jacob , haven't seen you in awhile." Charlie said slightly surprised to see him. "Hi Charlie, I know been quite hectic last couple of weeks, is Bella in ?" he asked and Charlie stepped aside nodding " she is in her room" Jacob nodded with a thanks and headed up the stairs to Bell's room.

Bella herd Jacob at the front door sighing hoping Charlie want going to let him in before her his recognisable foot heard a knock on the door " what do you want Jacob?" she said with a sigh as Jacob entered the room " Can we talk please" Jacob said looking quite didnt make eye contact wth and leaned against the wall by the window. Jacob stepping inside shutting the door over after him. With a sigh he began to talk ' Bella remember thst time we were 8n forks beach.. ' he paused for a secong looking at Bella who nodded slighty ' about the Cullens not being able to come onto our land, I need you to try remember the reason why they werent not allowed too' Bella just looked at him before walking over to the window trying to think back to that day but all she remember was him telling her about vampires. Bella shook her head looking at him "Jacob I don not know can you just please tell me again. Jacob thought long a hard for a minute. After awhile of talking Jacob telling the stories again without him mentionong what he was Bella soon realised. " Now you understand why I had to stay away from you Bella.. I couldn' t let you get hurt.. it was for your own safety"

After a while of talking they managed to sort everything out and Bella agreed to stsy in Forks. When Jacob heard her agreeing to stsy he embraced her in a tight but comfortable hug that did not hurt her and they were back best friends before all the drama began.

**Sorry its been soooo long been extremely busy, I will get more done soon and get the drama up. Thank you soo much for reading ! Please let me know what you think **

**. Thanks x **


End file.
